


when the dust settled

by Blooshie



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, I honestly dont know what this is, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter, Possible tony stark, Sad Peter Parker, Set after infinity war, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spoilers, i think, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooshie/pseuds/Blooshie
Summary: but nobody ever came





	1. Chapter 1

_**Cold.** _

__

__

_**Dark.** _

__

__

_**He could hear cries in the distance but he didn't know who they belonged to.** _

__

__

_**Cowering against the back wall of the small room, he pulled his knees close to his chest, trembling from the damp cold of the room. Tears fell silently onto his cheeks as he stared blankly at the steady drip of the leak coming from the ceiling, trying to distract himself from the claustrophobic feeling by counting the seconds between each muted drop onto the stone floor.** _

__

_**He couldn't breathe.** _

__

_**No one else was in the small room with him but the ambient noise of distant cries was suffocating enough. His senses were begging for him to get out of there, telling him there was danger somewhere but he didn't know when or where it would show up.** _

_**A shaky sob tore it's way out of his throat, tears falling freely as he called out weakly for someone, anyone, to help.** _

_**He didn't know how long he had been there, he's lost count of how many times he pounded desperately on the cell door, begging with all of his heart for help. Only for silence in return.** _

__

_**He was exhausted.** _

__

_**He was overwhelmed.** _

__

_**He was scared.** _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_**But nobody ever came.** _

_**.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going. The original idea is that Peter was having a nightmare. Now this 'series' night just be abt everyone's nightmares??

_**She stood, watching the portal open, the happy people spilling out and onto the streets of New York. She watched everyone be reunited with the ones they love, arms and even legs wrapped around one another as they just tried to get closer to the other person, scared to let go ever again. She looked, and waited. Patiently standing, scanning the crowd with worried eyes. Her heart ached from a truth she didn't want to believe.**_  
  
_**But she just stood, holding on to that hope that she hadn't lost the one thing she had left in this life.**_  
  
_**She hoped that he'd walk out of that portal, smiling from ear to ear and he would be okay. She would be okay.**_  
  
_**The street gradually grew quiet, the sun sitting just above the skyline. She call him, fiddling with her hair and hands to keep herself occupied while the steady ring of the phone filled her ear.**_  
 _**.**_  
 _**.**_  
 _**.**_  
 _**No answer.**_  
  
_**The street was silent, the sun was set. Still she waited.**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**But nobody ever came.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :')

_**He was gone.** _

_**Dead.** _

_**Because of him a child passed away, scared and far away from the one place he should have been.** _

_**Home.** _

_**Safe.** _

_**He slipped right through his fingers, blown away by the wind. It was his fault. He could have fought harder. He could have ended it all if he weren’t so weak. So useless.** _

_**The kid that looked up to him, who trusted him, gone just as easy as he had came into his life. Lost in space in an unfamiliar ship, he was hard to keep it together. He had sent out countless distress signals, messed with the wiring to try and get the ship up and running again. But no matter what he did, it never worked.** _

_**In five days he would run out of food, in another two days water would be next. He didn’t want to think about when the oxygen supply would be depleted.** _

 

_**Lost.** _

 

 

_**Hungry.** _

 

 

_**Alone.** _

 

 

_**He sent out one last distress signal.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**But nobody ever came.** _

_**.** _


End file.
